ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mig 10: Q
Welcome Hello and welcome to Mig 10: Q&A. Here, you can feel free to ask questions about Mig 10, Gamaverse, and the upcming third series: Alienated Universe! Below are the question rules, like how to ask, where to ask, what types to ask, etc. Series List I thought I just should add this. It's quite important: Mig 10 Mig 10: Gamaverse Mig 10: Alienated Universe Question Rules #Make sure they are ALL questions, as that is the purpose of this page. #Please ask in the comments section. I will answer them in the answering section. ##'Example': @Bob123: "What is the main character's name" (I write the answer below) #'ANY' type of question about the franchise is allowed. I will sometimes give off spoilers depending on the question, how it's asked, etc. #Fans, anons, whoever. You all can feel free to ask anything to me about my franchise. The Answers To All Your Questions *'@ZeVikingSif: "Will Mig have a new partner in AU?"' ANSWER: Yes, Clepron is returning to Mig's aid in AU. *'@ZeVikingSif: "What happened to Clepron during the events of Gamaverse?"' ANSWER: Clepron went to the Plumbers' Academy to train to become a plumber. *'@ZeVikingSif: "ls the franchise apart of a Cinematic/FF Universe?"' ANSWER: Yes, it is. *'@ZeVikingSif: "Does Mig live on Midgard"' ANSWER: Midgard/Earth, yep. *'@Yoponot: "How did you come up with Gamaverse and Alienated Universe?"' ANSWER: Well, I got Gamaverse from Omniverse, since Mig has the Gamatrix. Alienated Universe came to my mind because in AU, the universe has a lot more aliens then before. *'@ZeVikingSif: "Will you ever have real people in your series? Example: Nolan North."' ANSWER: Well, the Mig 10 universe isn't part of the real world universe. So that is doubtful for now. *'@ZeVikingSif: "Can you pls tell me at least one upcomming easter egg or at least hint from any upcoming episodes?"' ANSWER:' '''Episode' 051 = One Fiery Night. *@Sci100: "What if the Mig 10 Universe was the real world universe? How would that effect Mig?"' '''ANSWER: '''It would definitely affect his popularity, because there will be more popular people among him. *'@Richard10: "Can you tell us the name of a future unknown alien?"' '''ANSWER:' Since AU is not too far away, Might as well. One of the new ones you'll soon see is named Recharge. *'@Richard10: "Will there be an episode where Mig can NOT use the Gamatrix?"' ANSWER: Yes. Episode 050 = Locked Out. *'@Richard 10: "Will Mig ever have to help his past self at all?"' ANSWER: Episode 048 & 049 = Present In The Past. *'@Richard10: "Is there any information that you could give us about Recharge?"' ANSWER: His main power is that he can absorb and redirect energy from his opponents. His absorption of the energy recharges and shoots back out, that's where I got the name Recharge from. *'@Richard10: "Will there be a silly villain sort of like Liam from Omniverse?"' ANSWER: '''Oh, of course! *@Richard10: "If you were to make an alien similar to any other alien in any other franchise, which one would you make it similar to?"' '''ANSWER:' Hmm. ChamAlien is my favorite Ben 10 alien, so I would like a camouflaging-based alien. So far no plans. *'@Richard10: "How will the AU Gamatrix work?"' ANSWER: Like the GV Gamatrix of course, only less...laggy and broken. It also has a hologram function. *'@Richard10: "Will the new Gamatrix have any useless functions? Did the previous one? And current one?" ' ANSWER: The new one in AU is an improved and final Gamatrix, so the useless ones from the prototype and Gamatrix in Gamaverse are removed. Stuff like the reloading and buggy holo lists are gone now. *'@Richard10: "Are there any plans to see Mig 21 again?"' ANSWER: Anything is possible, so maybe. *'@Richard10: "Will the returning aliens get new designs?"' ANSWER: AU will be the same animation of Gamaverse, so they will remain the same as Gamaverse. *'@Richard10: "Is there going to be an episode where Mig goes a little cray-cray?"' ANSWER: '''Lol, well, that is a possibility. AU is still in the works. *@Richard10: "Does Mr. Yogurtine's have a mascot, like the Smoothy Man for Mr. Smoothies?"' '''ANSWER:' Yes, it's the Yogurt Guy. Not all stores have the mascots at them, but they are remodeling. *'@Ahmad15: "Will there be any more crossovers in Gammaverse?"' ANSWER: Probably not. *'@Ahmad 15: "Will there be more epic names for stuff like "Gamatrix" (which is a totally epic name)?"' ANSWER: Thanks! And we shall see if the stuff I come up with is good or not, lol. *'@Ahmad 15: "Will Mig ever unlock a completely useless alien (other than the current ones)?"' ANSWER: Hmm, I think the only useless one is Useless so far. *'@Ahmad15: "Would there be a sequel to AU?"' ANSWER: There have been rumors thought up of Mig 10,000 but so far, nothing official. *'@Ahmad15: "Will there be more Ben 10 Aliens in the future? (like Swampfire for example)"' ANSWER: Mig generally stops using Ben 10 aliens for good after Gamaverse. So probably not. *'@Ahmad15: "In AU, would Maltha return?"' ANSWER: Oh definitely! *'@Ahmad15: "Can you give me spoilers about the series finale? :P"' ANSWER: Well...ok. Mig and Maltha are in it. :O !!!! *'@Ahmad15: "Will someone new be able to use another/steal the Gammagizer in the future?"' ANSWER: Gammagizer? You mean Gamatrix? And yes. *'@Richard10: "Will Mig ever encounter the Doctor?"' ANSWER: Probably not. Unless you count Paradox as one of them, then no. *'@Richard10: "New alien from Progress that has an abdomen eye. What's his name?"' ANSWER: Oh him. I-View, like eyeview only with I since it's his perspective. *'@Richard10: "If there were any power Mig had aside from the Gamatrix, what would it be?"' ANSWER: Hmm. He would most likely have electricity projection and manipulation. That was always one of my most favorite superpowers. Category:Mig 10 Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse